


despite of

by mutterblue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutterblue/pseuds/mutterblue
Summary: — Меня зовут Кисе Рёта. И у меня проблемы с контролем гнева.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 3





	despite of

Кисе идёт неспешно, больше уделяя внимание шагу, а не расстоянию до конечного пункта. Вокруг, стыкуясь друг с другом, стоят бетонные многоэтажки, грязные и серые. Почти как улицы, венами пересекающие весь город.  
Кисе в них — тромб. 

Неброские, выцветшие вывески не цепляют взгляд. Но Кисе всё равно смотрит на них. Внимательно, но без интереса. Кутается в слегка большое пальто, но совсем не от холода. Моргает часто-часто, но слёзы тут вообще ни при чём: с неба сыпется влага.

Старый магазинчик «Всё для дома» выступает из ряда точно таких же, но всё равно других внезапно. Кисе останавливается у пропылённой витрины, за которой не горит свет; которая не дрожит от голосов покупателей и писка кассового аппарата. Прикладывает руку к стеклу, скользит пальцем по небольшой щербине от камня. И прикрывает глаза — витрина нужна не для привлечения внимания. 

На пальцах остаётся тонкий слой грязи. Кисе трёт подушечки большого и указательного пальцев друг о друга. А потом прячет руки в карманы, в ворот пальто — шею.

Задний выход «Всё для дома» оказывается завален кучей зловонного мусора, но не такого зловонного, как воняющий человеческими экскрементами переулок, в котором этот выход находится. Дверь — ободранный кусок металла с отколупавшейся почти полностью мутно-зелёной краской, на ней — табличка «Посторонним вход воспрещён».

Кисе щурится, расслабленно улыбается одними только уголками губ и вытаскивает одну руку из кармана. Три последовательных и одинаковых — оттаптывающее уши млекопитающее обошло Кисе стороной — как по длительности, так и по громкости стука разбивают купол как-бы-тишины.

Запрокинув голову, Кисе считает секунды между ударами сердца — если честно, совсем не попадает — и дышит глубоко. Даже не морщится от запаха. Так же, как и не дрожит от холода. 

Дверь приоткрывается с натужным скрипом, всего на пару сантиметров — щель шириной с ребро ладони. В проёме показывается осунувшееся лицо мужчины. Вид у него, откровенно говоря, мерзкий — недельная щетина, синяки под глазами и морщины, морщины, морщины… Ни грамма улыбки на лице. В отличие от того же Кисе.

Который, конечно же, улыбается. 

— Здравствуйте, — шмыгая носом, говорит Кисе. 

— Чё припёрся?

— Первое правило клуба… — Улыбка — загадочная, взгляд — лисий, с потухшим, мёртвым солнцем в глубине зрачка.

Мужчина — мужик — захлопывает дверь резко, да так что со стены сыплется штукатурка, а притаившаяся среди мусора кошка недовольно мявкает.

Кисе по-прежнему улыбается. 

Дверь снова открывается. В проёме пусто. Хриплый голос произносит: 

— Добро пожаловать. — И Кисе шагает внутрь. 

Светлая чёлка мокрыми прядями опадает на лоб.  
В закрытую дверь безуспешно долбится ливень.

— Сегодня к нам присоединился новенький. — Кивок в сторону названного. — Поприветствуйте его. — Нестройные и редкие хлопки — ох, как мило с вашей стороны. — Представься, пожалуйста.

Кисе выступает вперёд, улыбается (солнечно), обводит взглядом буквально расчленяющую его глазами разномастную колду и говорит:

— Меня зовут Кисе Рёта. — Циничные хмыки, помноженные на -цать. — И у меня проблемы с контролем гнева. 

Откровенный ржач не смущает — «Улыбайся! Что бы ни случилось — улыбайся!».

— Кхм, присаживайся на свободное место.

Кисе молчит. Натягивает рукава растянутого дизайнерского свитера до самых кончиков вечно холодных пальцев и шагает к одному из… множества свободных мест. 

Круглая комната для собраний, выстроенные в круг стулья, круглый парень, сидящий по левую руку, круг по «интересам». Стул жёсткий, пластиковый и старый — не круглый.  
Кисе откидывается на спинку и убирает чёлку со лба. Ладони немного потеют — он всё-таки никогда не любил аттракционы.

Длинную речь о равенстве и о том, как всем здесь рады помочь, Кисе пропускает мимо ушей. Он съезжает со стула, расставляет ноги шире и обводит взглядом каждого в старой вроде бы чистой, но всё равно пахнущей пылью круглой комнатке для анонимных собраний людей с контролем гнева. Каждый из присутствующих — кадр, редкий и незабываемый — уникальный. Тогда роль энтомолога за ним?

Круглый парень слева пыхтит и потеет, стараясь на одном дыхании сказать чертовски длинную фразу «Я спокоен». Кисе наблюдает за посеревшими лицами каждого: и офисного работника с избитой физиономией, который вроде как тут за главного, и полной смуглой девушки с большой — и уродливой — родинкой прямо над переносицей, и дремлющего на стуле потрёпанного старика с очень въедливым одеколоном животного происхождения, и выглядящей слишком… слишком для такого места женщины-девочки в коротенькой ярко-розовой майке и с такими же ярко-розовыми напомаженными губами на изрезанном морщинами лица, и…

Кисе замирает. Натянутые по самое немогу рукава свитера, кажется, трещат. А, хотя нет — это всего лишь лампа. И сгоревший предохранитель в кое-чьей светловолосой голове.

Кажется, веки клинит, потому что он даже не моргает.  
Кажется, сердце клинит тоже — снизу уже не постучат.

— Чего уставился? — сидящий справа парень с яркими до красноты волосами и суровым выражением лица явно категорически не согласен со своей ролью экспоната. Он хмурится, между до странного забавных бровей пролегает морщинка, а жилы на напрягшейся шее проступают чётче. А вот руки вцепляются в ткань заметно поношенных, но чистых спортивных штанов. Сильные и мозолистые пальцы сгребают серую ткань в кулак, грозясь выдрать с мясом.

И это отрезвляет.

— Это было грубо, — Кисе наигранно дует губы и смотрит из-под длиннющих ресниц. — А ты ведь мне сперва понравился.

Парень сатанеет буквально на глазах. Каре-карминовые глаза блестят — Кисе впервые примеряет на себя роль внезапно выскочившего на автостраду оленя.

Столкновение неизбежно. Море… Нет, не так. Лава волнуется — раз. 

Два стула, на которых сидят Кисе и «этот парень», словно накрывает звукоизоляционным куполом. И вслед за звуками постепенно выкачивают воздух, потому что Кисе начинает дышать чаще. Перед глазами у него не круглая комната и даже не грозное лицо «этого парня». Перед глазами у него прошлое.

Остальные, до этого занятые бубнежом двух слов себе под нос, перестают практиковаться в самовнушении — заведомо бесполезном занятии: пояс чемпиона в этой категории принадлежит Кисе — и внимательно смотрят на «немую сцену».  
Некоторые начинают шептаться между собой. «Сколько шрамов придётся наложить на красивое личико новенького?», «Сколько времени понадобится Кагами, чтобы…»

Стоп. 

Кисе слышит их, но не слушает. Мозг автоматически цепляется за случайно произнесённое имя «того парня». Он мысленно проговаривает его, катает на языке, тщательно обсасывая, как какой-нибудь леденец, и хмыкает. Веки у него всё ещё опущены, «этот парень» — то есть Кагами — смотрит на него, по одному отцепляя пальцы от штанов.

Лава волнуется — два.

— Кагами-ччи, тебе совсем не идёт гневный румянец, — усмехается Кисе и в следующую секунду слишком привычно уворачивается от летящего в лицо кулака.

Лампочка мигает дважды.

***

На собрания он продолжает ходить, несмотря на возникший в первый день конфликт с Кагами. Который, кстати, теперь к нему не подходит, но продолжает грозно зыркать со стороны, цыкая и сжимая кулаки. А иногда — совсем редко — закатывая глаза, когда Кисе, смеясь, оборачивается и показывает ему язык.

Бури не происходит, море — просто солёная водичка, вулкан — куча камней с горячим бульоном внутри.

Кисе качается на стуле, болтает ногами, то и дело задерживается, чтобы поговорить с кем-нибудь из «инфицированных» и никогда, никогда не повторяет «Я спокоен» вместе со всеми. Потому что он тут единственное материальное воплощения штиля. Даже сидя в этой всё ещё круглой комнате, по правую руку от круглого мужика.

Так проходит неделя. Следом — другая. Жизнь не меняется, идёт сама по себе, как тот самый кот из сказки, но не забывает периодически пинать Кисе.

Иногда достаётся и другим.

Собрание заканчивается почти в одиннадцать вечера. Кисе не спешит — ждёт, пока все не встанут со стульев, и только потом встаёт. Не уходит — ждёт, пока уйдут все или хотя бы Кагами. Который — вот неожиданность — сегодня уходит одним из первых, напоследок оглядываясь и швыряя в Кисе многозначительный взгляд.  
Кисе видит это, улыбается и машет ручкой, как давно истлевшая принцесса Уэльская. Кагами злится и уходит, едва не вписавшись в косяк.

Круглая комната становится пустой, не считая Кисе и офисного работника с избитой физиономией, который тут вроде как за главного. Лампа гудит под потолком. 

На часах — без пятнадцати одиннадцать. Кисе чувствует себя не Золушкой, а кем-то между. Он потягивается, кивает офисному работнику, облизывает губы и говорит:

— До завтра. — Хотя завтра собрания нет. И это чертовски хреново.

Подсобный коридор, ведущий к запасному выходу из магазинчика «Всё для дома» насквозь провонял запахами разных людей. Кисе вдыхает полной грудью и, ускоряясь, идёт к выходу. Который ещё совсем недавно был входом. 

Эхо шагов гулко отлетает от стен. Кисе застывает у самой двери, снова вдыхает, выдыхает, толкает тяжёлую дверь от себя и суёт руки в карманы. Переступает порог.  
На улице «свежо» и сухо, совсем не так, как _тогда_. Дождь так и не идёт. Темно.  
Неприятно.

Под ногами шуршат обёртки, коробки и мусор, хрустит гравий. Проулок-вена бежит вперёд узкой полоской серости. Кисе в нём — тромб.  
Фонарь далеко впереди мигает раз. А Кисе моргает вместе с ним.

Всё ещё совсем не холодно. Пустынность улиц предстаёт перед глазами как только Кисе выруливает из лабиринта между многоэтажек. Глаз луны насмешливо смотрит сверху. Или не луны — фонаря, что, в сущности, одно и то же: не греет ни тот, ни другой.

Мягко ступая вперёд, Кисе думает, что Кагами очень забавно злится. У него милое покрасневшее от злости лицо, приятная глазу бычья шея со вздувшимися на ней венами, неповторимо раздувающиеся ноздри и совершенно прекрасные белки глаз с лопнувшими капиллярами. И узкие зрачки, которые будто мутнеют, потому что в особые моменты злости Кагами даже забывает моргать. Только дышит часто и глубоко, как какое-то запыхавшееся животное. Такая картинка совсем не пугает, не то что та, которую он привык видеть раньше. Сейчас, вместо того, чтобы ударить или наорать, ему хочется улыбаться и перебирать пальцами жёсткие на вид, но яркие до красноты волосы.

И это здорово, потому что, на самом деле, нет.

Конец улицы и поворот на следующую стремительно приближаются. Небо над головой сплошь чёрное, будто весь мир накрыли огромной консервной банкой. А дома, нависающие сверху, буквально придавливают к земле, вжимают в грязный асфальт, распластывают, как энтомолог какую-нибудь жалкую бабочку.

Кисе — один из тех немногих, у кого нет красивых крыльев. 

За спиной у Кисе что-то грохает, будто кто-то натыкается на какую-нибудь громадину. Дальше — улицу оглашает отборный мат, а у Кисе сердце становится «вне зоны».

Он оборачивается чисто механически, дёрганно. От прежней и привычной улыбки — ни следа. В тёплых, но хитрых глазах — злость. 

— Ну привет, Рёта. Долго же ты от меня бегал. — Прошлое ленивой походкой выступает из темноты, сверкая ртутными радужками, и, облизнув губы, скалится. — Я соскучился.

Море волнуется — три.

— Пошёл к чёрту, Хайзаки.

Хайзаки не уходит, потому что Кисе, несмотря на всю злость, медленно отступает. И это буквально тянет следом. Шаг назад — два вперёд, и так по нарастающей.

Обтянутые тканью пальто лопатки очень скоро утыкаются в кирпичную кладку стены.  
Кисе не удивляется и не дёргается — презрительно смотрит в чужие глаза, сжимает руки в кулаки, потому что фантомная боль разбитых в ближайшем будущем костяшек приятным электрическим разрядом бьёт по нервам.

— Я не в настроении, Шого-кун.

Хайзаки хохочет и вжимает руки в стену по обе стороны от головы Кисе.

— Какое совпадение. Я тоже, _Рёта_. _Я тоже_.

В ртутных глазах — яд безумия.

Кисе щурится и напрягается всем телом, готовясь в любую секунду прописать прошлому прямо в лицо. Воздух вокруг тяжелеет. Где-то вдалеке гремит как будто молния.

К двум дыханьям примешивается третье.

— А я вот в настроении. Так что убирайся, пока можешь. — Кисе, как и Хайзаки, поворачивается на голос. На этом с совпадениями всё, потому что Кисе остаётся стоять на месте, а Хайзаки тяжёлым мешком с костями оседает на асфальт, прижимая руку к пострадавшей скуле.

— Кагами-ччи?.. — Глаза, хитрые, но тёплые, расширяются. Кисе приоткрывает губы и закрывает, и снова приоткрывает, но больше не произносит ни звука, старательно пародируя охреневшую рыбку. 

Кагами фыркает и подходит ближе, даже не обращая внимания на медленно поднимающегося и матерящегося себе под нос Хайзаки. Останавливается на расстоянии менее вытянутой руки и смотрит сверху вниз. Тяжело так смотрит.

— Прекрати лепить этот чёртов «ччи» к моему имени. — У Кисе внутри снова что-то клинит. — Пошли, тебе надо согреться.

Тёплая, но тяжёлая рука опускается Кисе на плечо, чуть сжимая ткань пальто. Кисе буквально впивается взглядом в чужие стёсанные костяшки и забывает воспротивиться, когда его легко тянут на себя. И совершенно не замечает, что его вроде как потряхивает. И что ему… холодно.

Кагами уводит его в неизвестном направлении. 

Прошлое остаётся там, на грязном асфальте. Сверху начинает накрапывать дождь.

— Раздевайся и проходи на кухню, — Кагами стаскивает кроссовки, наступая на пятки, стряхивает с плеч куртку, заботливо отряхивает её и вешает на прилаженную рядом с входной дверью вешалку. И скрывается за ближайшей дверью, не удостоив Кисе даже взглядом.

Кисе такому гостеприимству удивляется даже больше, чем тому, что его затащил к себе в квартиру незнакомый, в общем-то, человек. Но послушно снимает с себя пальто и обувь, глянув в небольшое и чистое зеркало, поправляет немного влажные волосы, натягивает на губы улыбку и идёт вперёд, ведя пальцами по покрытой светлыми шершавыми обоями стене.

Кухня оказывается именно там, где он и предполагал. Она чистая, светлая, но небольшая.

Садясь за стол, Кисе бегло осматривается и, не найдя ничего примечательного в обычном холодильнике, не менее обычных плите, раковине и кухонном гарнитуре, расслабляется. Натягивает рукава свитера до самых кончиков пальцев и просто ждёт. В окно за его спиной стучится дождь.

Кагами появляется на кухне спустя две минуты. Он скользит взглядом по замершему в углу стола Кисе, будто тот является частью привычной обстановки, хмыкает и проходит к плите. Щёлкает зажжённая конфорка, сопит полный воды чайник. Кагами громко выдыхает и оборачивается.

Кисе резко переводит взгляд за окно.

— Ты… есть будешь? — голос у Кагами тихий, хрипящий, без капли раздражения. 

Не поворачиваясь, Кисе кивает.

По кухне разносится скрип открываемых по очереди шкафчиков, шорох каких-то пакетиков и коробок и скрип неслышно гудящего холодильника. А потом всё это смолкает, потому что на стол перед Кисе шлёпается что-то.

— Нэ? — он оборачивается, забывая нацепить маску настороженного безразличия. 

— Ешь, — Кагами кивает на стоящие на столе тарелку с крекерами и мисочку с соусом. И неожиданно краснеет.

Улыбка выползает автоматически. Не та, которая обычно, а та, которая искренняя. 

— Спасибо, Кагами-ччи! — Кисе выглядит как ребёнок и ведёт себя так же, хватая злополучный крекер так и не вымытыми после улицы руками.

Видимо, Кагами это знает, потому что смотрит слишком грозно. Крекер выпадает из рук сам собой. Взгляд пересекается со взглядом. Кисе громко сглатывает. Вид у Кагами такой, будто он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы ударить.

— Ванная — там, — он вдруг машет рукой куда-то себе за спину и отворачивается к закипевшем чайнику.

Кисе требуется всего три минуты, чтобы найти и воспользоваться ванной. (В зеркале которой он мельком отмечает такой же, как у Кагами, румянец).

Когда он снова плюхается за стол, напротив него стоит большая чашка, от которой вверх медленно поднимается облачко пара. 

Кисе придвигает полную чая чашку ближе. Кагами осматривает его, кивает, точно в одобрение, и, покручивая в руке сахарницу, спрашивает:

— Тебе сколько сахара?

— Две.

— Две, — повторяет Кагами. И вдруг улыбается. — Я запомнил.

В комнате пахнет озоном.


End file.
